vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lancer (Parvati)
Summary Lancer is a Lancer-class Servant able to be summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru in the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order. Lancer's True Name is Parvati, the Hindu Goddess of Fertility, Love and Devotion, summoned as a Pseudo-Servant in the body of Sakura Matou. In Indian mythology, she is the wife of Shiva, the God of Destruction, but otherwise lacks enough influence to commonly be considered anything more than "the goddess who is Shiva's wife". However, there are accounts of alternate aspects of her as a war deity: Kali, the Goddess of Destruction, and Durga, the Goddess of Victory. While the three of them carry separate Saint Graphs, their divine cores are considered the same and allow Parvati to be summoned as a Servant. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C, higher with Ashes of Kama, possibly 2-A with Trishula Shakti Name: Lancer, Parvati, Sakura Matou Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Female Age: Thousands of years old. Her host body is 16 years old Classification: Lancer-class Pseudo-Servant, Divine Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled spear user, Electricity Manipulation, Duplication, Sound Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Ashes of Kama dramatically increases her strength by burning her Divinity), Absorption, BFR (Can transport her target to a dimension of shadows), Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), Soul Manipulation (Capable of housing other people's souls into her body, creating another personality of some sort), Servant Physiology, Resistance to BFR (Was able to resist Rayshift to an extent) Attack Potency: Island level (Despite her paltry D-Rank Strength, she should still be comparable to Servants like EMIYA), higher with Ashes of Kama (Burns her Divinity to drastically increase her power, becoming comparable to Kali, the Goddess of Destruction), possibly Multiverse level+ with Trishula Shakti (Managed to harm Mara, causing her to cry in pain). Capable of ignoring conventional durability with Imaginary Around Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to other Servants), Massively FTL+ attack speed with Trishula Shakti (Managed to damage Mara before she could react) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Even the weakest Servants are ten times stronger than the strongest humans) Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level (Possesses C-Rank Endurance, making her superior to Elizabeth Báthory) Stamina: High (Servants can fight for an entire day without tiring and continue fighting for as long as they have sufficient mana) Range: Extended melee range with her staff, several meters with lightning attacks, higher with Trishula Shakti Standard Equipment: Trishula, a trident originally wielded by Shiva remodeled into a tuning fork Intelligence: Parvati is a war deity, and as such she is excellent at combat, being able to fight against the likes of Kama with difficulty, but her gentle nature won't allow her to straight up kill her opponents, taking pity on them even if they are mere dolls. Parvati should also be a decent magus due to possessing Sakura, a girl who has high potential in magecraft, and able to control imaginary number space, something only a few in magus world can do. Weaknesses: Cannot fight in Spirit Form. Ashes of Kama is temporary and will result in her death once its effects wear off. Despite being a God, she doesn't have Authority of her own. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm Trishula Shakti: Knowing What is Love, and Refusing to Love; That is Antipathy: The Noble Phantasm of Parvati, a limited release of Shiva's trident, Trishula. Parvati's class has been determined by this armament, the trident giving her qualifications for the Lancer class. The attack itself has her split into three separate beings to surround her enemies, conjuring a massive sphere of lightning before calling it down to obliterate them. While she can't demonstrate the weapon's true value, it assists in protecting her framework as a Servant. Class Skills Magic Resistance: An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Parvati possesses an A-Rank in this skill, canceling any spells below A-Rank, including High Thaumaturgy. As a result, she is almost untouchable by modern mages and can only be harmed by spells from the Age of Gods. Personal Skills Ashes of Kama: A skill denoting Parvati's incredible faith to those she loves, which runs deeper than the love of any other god. It allows her to temporarily burn her Divinity and turn it into power to let her fight, briefly making her on par with Kali, the Goddess of Destruction. However, it is only temporarily, and will eventually result in Parvati destroying her own body. Blessings of the Goddess: A skill representing Parvati's generosity and willingness to sacrifice, coming from a story where she cut off her head and fed her blood to a follower who could not bear thirst and starvation. Its further effects, if any, are unknown. Goddess's Divine Core: A skill that denotes Parvati as a perfected goddess from birth, it preserves the absoluteness of her mind and body, repelling all mental interference while preventing her body from aging or changing no matter how many calories she consumes. While her nature as a Pseudo-Servant has forced it to cap at B-Rank, her body is still considered immutable. Imaginary Around: A skill representing the affinity that Sakura possesses for imaginary numbers, developed further from what she originally possessed. It grants her control over Imaginary Number Space, a space set apart from the normal reality, which she can use to trap her enemies in a dimension made of shadows or absorb them into their being, even if they are spiritual beings like Servants. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Servants Category:Spirits Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Gods Category:Hindu Gods Category:Good Characters Category:Summons Category:Adults Category:Spear Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Electricity Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Sound Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Absorption Users Category:BFR Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Fate Users Category:Soul Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Immortals Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Possession Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Acrobats Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2